


The Story of Eks & McDavid

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2014 World Juniors, CHL, M/M, Rookies, rookies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Aaron meet for the first time at World Juniors. Things escalate quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Eks & McDavid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I just want to say I am starting to fall a little behind in my writing so for the next while I have to catch up on some and finish some unfinished stories but with summer around the corner there should be lots up in the upcoming weeks/months.   
> A few things on that note:   
> When either Tampa or Chicago in the cup I will do some sort of fic a about that. I also will no matter what be doing something with Tyler Johnson and Ondrej Palat regardless who wins.  
> I also want to do something with more of the prospects/rookies this summer and some more Neal/Martin and Giroux/Briere and possibly even some more Bollig/Shaw or Saad/Leddy. Any other suggestions you'd like to see let me know.

Connor never should have done it. 

He's only 16. Aaron's going to the NHL next year. He's just finishing grade 11.

But their there, watching the fireworks outside in the cold snowy Sweden street outside the hotel, kissing.

He didn't mean for their friendship to be this way. Fuck he didn't even think they were really friends.

They met before. At training camp and prospect events. People always talk about them together, players who will change some lucky NHL teams franchises. Connor hates that kind of pressure, Aaron lives for it.

They get paired to room together at World Juniors. Connor begs Curtis to switch with him but knows it's stupid to even try. Drouin's not giving up a non snoring, respectful roommate like him. He almost thinks to ask Sam but he thinks that Griffon probably wakes him up at 3 in the morning and Connor wants his beauty sleep.

He likes Aaron but he can be extremely cocky and he talks to much and sometimes Connor thinks he might kill him.

The first night starts fine, Aaron spends a lot of time texting. Connor doesn't ask who at first but then later that night when he's trying to get Aaron's attention to pick a movie and Aaron just keeps looking at his phone it starts getting frustrating.

"Who the hell are you texting so much? I don't think I've even seen Stromer on the phone that much before!"

Aaron looks up "No one jeez man. What were you saying before?"

Connor groans "What do you wanna watch?"

Aaron shrugs and that makes Connor even more mad because this is the third time he's freaking asked. So he just chooses a movie himself and eventually Aaron puts his phone down and starts watching to. After that he notices Aaron avoids his phone a lot more around him. When they come back to the room after games he spends time with Connor instead of texting but when Connor goes out with Curtis and Bo to work out for awhile he hears from Josh that the whole time he was gone Aaron just sat on his phone. 

He wants to say something so he thinks up a whole speech about it. See Connor can be weird like that sometimes where he does stupid things like prepare what he's going to say in advance and then rehearses it in the mirror. Brownie makes fun of him for it, he just considers it to be good etiquette. 

When he exits the bathroom Aaron's back from where ever he went after the game, sitting on the bed in his sleep clothes waiting for Connor. Which is kind of creepy.

"So I just want to say I'm sorry for being on my phone so much since we got here. Trust me I'm done with what I was doing and I will be more of a team player."

That kind of confuses Aaron "What were you doing?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Does he? He nods anyways.

"I have uh... Boyfriend. And we're not going to say who but he was very upset he wasn't chosen for the team and he's mad I left without him let's just say."

"Dude chill I've known about Mackinnon and Drouin since day one I don't mind that you got a boyfriend." Connor says, and then he brushes everything off and hopes on Aaron's bed to piss him off and then turns on the TV so they can watch highlights of the other games.

It isn't the end of the boyfriend thing though. Connor doesn't frankly want to know but, he kind of does. And by that he means he would really just like a first name. Or what team he plays for. Anything really to give him some sort of hint.

"Do you think it's Lemieux? Their pretty tight aren't they?" Dylan says when Connor's face timing him a few nights later while Aaron's showering.

"Isn't he with De Leo?"

"Right. Bennett?"

"Sam Bennett? I think they hate each other."

"Who else does he know?"

"Sam, me, Dal Colle, that's about it that I can think of."

"Sam's their though. Are you sure it's not Bennett?"

Connor rolls his eyes and finishes his conversation before shutting off his phone and letting the sound of the TV lull him to sleep. 

He wakes up randomly in the middle of the night however, freezing cold. It's the room of course because he's covered in three blankets when he wakes up. He could just go throw on a hoodie over his t shirt and put on socks but then he looks over at Aaron's bed and it looks warm and cozy as hell. So he does the stupidest thing ever and goes over to his bed and gives Aaron a little shake.

"What's wrong?" He mumbles groggily.

"I'm cold. Can we share a bed? You look warm."

"Is this some weird way of you hitting on me?"

Connor freezes "No, why would I do that, you have a boyfriend." He stutters out. 

Aaron just rolls his eyes and lifts his blanket so Connor can crawl in. He was right it's extremely warm and Aaron even throws his arm around his waist, as a friend obviously. 

The next weird thing happens on New Year's Eve in the morning when Connor comes back from breakfast to change into his suit for the game and hears Aaron jerking off in the shower. He just sort of freezes and he's not sure what to do. Ever since that night Connor wakes up every night around 1 and crawls into bed with Aaron, wakes up the next morning wrapped up in his arms and has to wedge his way out to pee. Then they stay up late as always and watch TV and laugh at each other and chirp each other until Connor gets sleepy, and then the process repeats.

What if Aaron's jerking off to him?

That's stupid he thinks to himself, he has a boyfriend back home, or somewhere else. He wouldn't do that to him. And he and Aaron are just friends, barley even, all they do is watch hockey, talk hockey and Chris each other.

Connor leaves and decided to just pretend that didn't just happen. He bumps into Taylor Leier in the hallway, who's kind of confused that Connor is just standing out there, but ignores it in favour of getting to his room before Petan steals his only clean tie again. Then Connor just waits till he hears the shower turn off and heads back in. 

And now there here. Kissing outside at the fireworks and it's 2014 all of a sudden. 

Aaron pulls back and just kind of looks at him. Connor's not sure what to do, if he should bring up that this is wrong, kiss him again, he has no clue.

"Wow." He murmurs

"Wow?"

"Yeah wow." Connor says, giggles a bit "Your not half bad."

Aaron snorts "I'll show you not half bad, rookie." 

And then he's leaning in again and there kissing and the snows falling and it feels like a scene from a movie. It's just so perfect and honestly this is technically Connor's first ever kiss and he wants it to last forever but then he hears Petan and Josh and even Curtis ("I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS") cat calling them and they both pull away kind of blushing and then Nurse steals Aaron away and he's stuck listening to Curtis ask him a thousand questions about it that he can't answer.

"So uh, what was that out there?" Connor asks when there back in the room, Aaron's shucking off his shirt and it's really distracting, Connor kind of wishes he wasn't so hot.

Only kind of.

"What do you mean what was that? It's New Years and your supposed to kiss someone on New Years. You've never heard about that before?"

"So that meant nothing?"

"Do you want it to mean something?" Aaron asks. And right then Connor can see the flash of nervousness in his voice. Aaron 'Eks' Ekblad is actually nervous about something. Crazy.

"I think it should." Connor says and then just to leave him wanting more, as Dylan would put it, he turns around and heads into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Let's just say the minimum amount of sleep they should be getting before a game was not what either of them got.

If you catch my drift. 

So after that Connor never really hears about this guy Aaron was dating because the day they leave juniors Aaron asks him out and they decide to try the long distance thing. It's nice however because it's not like they are that far away from each other and see each other almost every other weekend through the season and spend the whole next summer together, half in Ontario, half in Florida. They also go down to Cali for a week to the Lemieux house, where Brendan throws parties almost every day that their down there and Connor's pretty sure he isn't sober a single day during the visit.

Then the next season starts and Aaron's in Florida. It's a lot harder then before but Connor's still trying to make things work, it doesn't help when breaks his hand and he can't even go visit Aaron because his billets don't know there dating. 

Then it's world juniors again and he and Crouse get down there and it's pretty nice being so close to home this year and with such great people. But that's when he finds out who this boyfriend was. 

"Aren't you the one who stole Jake's boyfriend?" Max Domi asks on the first night when after practice some of the team all pile into Nurse and Duclair's room to break into the mini fridge and have a little fun.

"Wait, Virtanen? Who did you steal from him?" Duclair asks and that's when it hits him. He stole Aaron from Jake.

He should have noticed when they got to the hotel and he was glaring holes right through his face from across the lobby. God damn it how could he be so dumb.

He makes a mental note to smack Aaron on the head next time he sees him.

"Do you think I should apologize? Like I didn't know and it's not like I told Aaron to dump him or anything!" He cents later on the phone with Dylan, who just keeps laughing at him, asshole. He and Eks would make good friends.

"Just tell him that. That you didn't know at the time and that you wouldn't have kissed him if you had known!"

"But I did know I don't wanna lie!"

"Well he's not going to be your friend if you tell the full truth. So make up your mind kid."

Connor groans but he knows he's right. So he finishes there call and heads out of his and Curtis's room down the hall to wear Jake and Point are sleeping and bangs a good few times.

"Can I help you?" Brayden says when he opens the door.

"Yeah is Jake there I need to talk to him for a moment."

"Dude," Brayden starts "It's 12:30 at night shouldn't you be sleeping, like the rest of us."

"I can't sleep until I tell him this it's driving me insane! Could you just wake him up."

Brayden groans as loud as possible, probably wakes up half of team Germany upstairs and then goes over to Jake's bed and starts shaking him till he wakes up. Then there's some mumbling and then Jakes at the door rubbing his eyes from the sleep.

"Hi sorry to bother you I just really really needed to apologize for what happened between you and me and Aaron if I had known you two were together I never would have said yes when he asked me out and I promise I'll give him shit when I see him next. I just hope we can still be friends because from what I've heard from Chase and Nic your pretty cool."

Jake's laughs a little, almost snorts "Dude I wasn't mad at you. I broke up with Aaron when he left behind to go to Juniors last year, we weren't dating when you guys started. He uses that excuse all the time to get guys to feel sorry for him and then start having feelings for him. He was just trying to make you jealous so you would want him more. And yeah of course we can be friends your pretty cool too, or so I've heard."

Connor smiles "Cool, I'll uh let you sleep now."

"That would definitely be a appreciated." Jake says, yawning right after and then closing the door behind him as he heads into his room.

Connor does give it to Aaron when he's in Toronto for a game later that season. Aaron makes it up to him though, because he's awesome and bakes cookies like a little old grandma and then blows him like a prostitute. 

His life's pretty sick. 

If you ask him anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
